Lejania
by clea everlasting
Summary: A veces la distancia hace que nos demos cuenta de muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

LEJANIA 

Es dificil decir adios, cuando el sol de la mañana da en mi rostro al verte, cuando mil sensaciones envuelven mi cuerpo y arden mi corazón.

Recuerdo aquellos tiempos, recuerdo cuando te conoci y me tendiste la mano que aún, no me has soltado. Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos en este tiempo, por todos los dias a tu compañía.. Mi sonrisa se llena de gratitud y mis dias de felicidad. Ha cambiado tanto mi vida, he cambiado tanto aunque no te des cuenta.

Veo el florecer de las flores que parecen de un tono inusual para mi, y los rayos de luz que toman mi atención mientras se apoyan en las hermosas flores..

Pero siento que algo invisible se aprieta en mi pecho, no se qué es o como explicarlo..

Algún dia espero que sean como ahora, no dejando de verte en mi memoria, algun dia, espero volver a encontrarte, es difícil decir adios, dire un hasta luego..no quiero que sea la última vez que lo veo..aun con la distancia yo no podré olvidar este tiempo

Necesito despedirme, se que si no, me arrepentire.

Algun dia volveré y buscandote me hallaras con una sonrisa. No dejaré que el tiempo nos separe..no...no he decidido..pero ahora ( mirando la Agencia Enjaku en su puerta)

..ahora tendre que decirselo a él..

Yamino: Señorita Mayura, buenos días! No entra?

Mayu: eh? Si Yamino..buenos días...esta Lokikun?

Yamino: si - Esperele en el despacho.

Tengo que subir con calma..estoy muy nerviosa..y..si..no..tranquila Mayura..no puedes hacer nada..por lo menos..despedirse..

Con dificultad puso la mano en la puerta y la abrió para entrar en el estudio..

Alli se acercó a la ventana donde estaba la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba Loki.

Lokikun...

Loki entró en su despacho aún algo soñoliento ya que hacia poco lo habia despertado Yamino. Se quedó mirando a la muchacha, le extrañó verla con la mirada perdida y un triste rostro..

Loki: pasa algo Mayura? Es temprano..

Mayura. ( sonriendo) Lokikun ya son la 12:00 h no creo que sea temprano

Lokikun: me gusta dormir..

Mayura le sonrio con dulzura, realmente le echaria de menos 

Loki se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa..y al poco, se dirigió como siempre ha sentarse en su estudio

Mayura se quedó mirándolo muy detenidamente, queria grabar en su memoria su rostro, su forma, todo..

Loki se sentó en aquella silla y aún algo soñoliento intentó hacer esfuerzos por despertarse del todo, entonces la miró, Mayura nunca lo habia mirado de esa forma, si de una forma dulce, pero esa mirada tan dulce de ahora...era tan diferente, nunca lo habia mirado asi. Esto hizo que terminará por despertarse de forma inmediata.

Loki: Mayura..qué...?

Mayura recordó lo que habia venido a hacer...despedirse..la tristeza la cubrio en momentos y se dio la vuelta mirando al transparente cristal de la ventana, con la mirada sin punto fijo.

Loki: Ma...Mayura..que pasa?

Mayura: Lokikun..han pasado muchas cosas desde que te conoci..el tipo de cosas que uno no olvida..

Loki: supongo.

Mayura: yo...no las olvidaré.

Loki: Mayura..a que viene esto? Que quieres decirme?

Mayura: ...mi padre tiene que irse durante un tiempo fuera de la ciudad y..tengo que ir con él..

Loki: eh! Te...te vas? ( dijo levantándose de la silla precipitadamente)

Mayura: pero yo volveré..Loki –Kun..yo volveré..

Loki: mayura..

Loki se acercó a Mayura, en ese momento ella se volvió a él con lagrimas rogándole bastante alto: Me esperaras?

Loki se sorprendio a su ruego 

Mayura: no te vayas..por favor Lokikun..yo volveré..no te vayas..

Loki secó sus lagrimas con la mano 

Loki: si tu me prometes que volverás...yo no me iré.

Mayura se abrazo a él con fuerza mientras decia: te lo prometo Lokikun...volveré.

Entonces a Loki le pareció buena idea...

Loki: pero para hacer una promesa será mejor que te de algo mío y cuando nos volvamos a ver me lo devuelves..

Loki saco un anillo, este tenia un pequeño grabado que Mayura no reconocía, era el escudo de Loki, con él y un poquito de poder por su parte la protegería un poco para que no le pasase nada malo.

Mayura lo vio valioso y no quiso aceptar, pero Loki insistio diciendo que ya se lo devolvería. Ella tb quiso darle algo como prestamo, y le dio una cadena con una medalla que llevaba desde pequeña, Loki la guardo en el bolsillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2 

Poco después:

Loki: Mayura..cuando te vas?

Mayura: mañana

Loki: mañana? Es muy precipitado..

Mayura: le surgio a mi padre de repente, ya lo sabia ayer..pero no sabia como decirlo..era muy difícil..

Lok: comprendo...

May: lokikun..en verdad..no ..no te iras?

Loki: hemos hecho una promesa ( dijo mirando a la ventana, como el que no iba la cosa)

Mayura: -

Loki: sabes por cuanto tiempo..estarás fuera? -.¬

Mayu: papa me ha dicho que es un trabajo muy importante, me dijo que podia ser por unos meses o..( entristeciendo el rostro) o más que meses..

Loki: un año?

Mayu: podrían ser incluso dos T.T

Mayura lo abrazo de repente, yo no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de todo esto...Loki me escribirás? Contándomelo todo?

Loki: Mayura para decirme eso no hace falta que te eches encima Ú/U ( Colorado)

Mayu: - tb hablaremos por telefono 

El dia se hizo increíblemente corto, que acabo con Mayura dormida en el sofa, al lado de Loki, con este agarrado del brazo.

Loki la miró por un momento, sin duda todo esto le parecia como si fuese un sueño, como si no fuese cierto que ella se fuera...no podia ser que la apartasen de él, cuando el se habia quedado por ella. Ya no habria más dias con ella en su oficina por un tiempo, pero por cuanto? El no saberlo, era algo que lo dejaba sin pensamiento, sin habla. Decidio levantarse del sofa por un momento, en lo que ella no se despertó, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de telefono que tenia anotado.

Misao: si?

Loki: buenas noches, señor misao soy Loki, de..

Misao: se, se quien eres...y mi hija?

Loki: queria pedirle que la dejase hoy dormir aquí, se ha quedado dormida y no quisiera despertarla.

Misao: pero mañana temprano nos vamos de..

Loki: le prometo que a primera hora estará alli.

Misao: bien, que este a las 8, tiene que cambiarse y todo.

Loki: de acuerdo, muchas gracias..Señor Misao.

Misao: si

Loki: por cuanto tiempo..

Misao: um..es probable que sea por más de un año, hoy me lo han dicho.

Loki: más..de un año..

Misao: Mayura sigue muy triste, verdad? ella prefiriria quedarse aquí, pero es mucho tiempo y yo no quiero separarme de ella todavía. No me ha dicho nada pero a Mayura se le nota cuando algo le preocupa, siempre esta con una sonrisa en la cara, es facil saber que le pasa algo si no la tiene.

Loki: si, intenta sonreir pero se le va la sonrisa 

Misao: no me gusta decir esto..pero, escribela, para que no se sienta que lo ha dejado todo atrás, Mayura se ha atado mucho a la Agencia y a usted pequeño detective..Bueno, buenas noches.

Loki: buenas noches 

Loki después de colgar el telefono, volvio al sofa donde se encontraba Mayura y volvio a sentarse a su lado, tomando a la muchacha para que se acurrucara en él. Y con el calor que deseaba sentir por esa noche, el de su compañía, se quedo dormido.

Yamino se habia levantado poco después para ver como su padre estaba, se extraño de no verlo en su habitación, y cuando fue al estudio, los vio durmiendo, busco algo para taparlos, cuando lo estaba haciendo, Loki mascullo:

A las 7, avisanos..Ya..mi..no

de acuerdo amo Loki..

Loki volvio a decir algo más dormido:

Lok: te esperare..no me i...ir..ire..

Ante esto, Yamino sonrio, su padre parecia mostrar en ocasiones que Mayura no le era tan indiferente como a él le gustaria

Yamino acudio a despertarles y se encontro a los dos acurrucados el uno con el otro, abrazados, sin duda le parecio tierno. Aquella muchacha habia hecho cambiar mucho a su padre y lo habia llenado de dias en los que a su padre no le importaba tanto volver a Asgard o no se preocupaba tanto por Odin, empezaba a preocuparse más por vivir, ya no tenia aquellos dias tristes. El tb la echaria de menos, pues ella llena aquella mansión de alegria, de inocencia. Aunque muy bien sabia, que el que más la echaria de menos seria su padre.

Loki y Mayura empezaron a despertarse, ambos se ruborizaron cuando vieron lo próximos que estaban el uno del otro.

Después de estar bien despiertos y tener un magnifico desayuno de despedida en el que Yamino lo habia dado todo, se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Mayura.

Yamin: la echaremos de menos.

Mayu: yo tb os echare mucho de menos -

Mayura tomó la mano del pequeño detective. A este le daba algo de vergüenza, pero solo se puso algo colorado y no hizo ningún comentario.

Fenrir: papi..yo tb echare de menos a la muchacha del misterio, ella tb me acariciaba T.T

Lok: ( mirando a su hijo) Fenrir.. ( mirando al rostro de Mayura) " yo..tambien"

Cuando llegaron a casa de Mayura entraron para ver como su padre ponia algunas cosas en orden antes de partir.

Misao: ah, ya estas aquí, venga date una ducha y cambiate que nos vamos

Mayu: si

Mayura volteo a Loki y los demás.

Mayu: esto..

Loki: que más remedio, te acompañaremos hasta la estacion.

Mayu: ah **o** gracias Loki ( dijo mientras se tiraba encima de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Misao: ¬¬ Mayura.. ( a Misao no le gustaba ver a su hija de esa forma con ningun chico, y aunque Loki pareciese un niño, habia algo que no le daba seguridad)

Mayu: ya voy, ya voy.

Loki: Ú/u

2.2

Misao miro a Loki de mala manera.

Misao: um...es normal que un niño se sonroje? Me ha parecido que..

Loki: 0.0 

Yamino: Señor Misao, digame a donde van, Mayura no nos lo ha dicho, ahora que pienso -.-"

Misao: nos vamos a osaka, pero viviremos en un templo que esta a las afueras. Tengo alli a una conocida, ella me prometio que cuidará de Mayura cuando yo no esté. Voy a estar muy liado, tb me dijo que le venia bien que Mayura le echara una mano.

Yamino: vaya, esta lejos, aunque hay transporte..pero...( mirando a Loki) " al amo Loki no le gustan los transportes"

Misao: quizás me quede más tiempo del que pensaba, Mayura..

Loki: ella volverá...me lo ha prometido.

Misao: si..seguro que lo hace..

Misao lo miro por un momento, en ese moemtno decidio decirlo..

Misao: siempre me he preguntado..quien es usted.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, tragando saliva por la tensión..pero Mayura entro en ese momento

Mayu: nos vamos papa?

Misao:..si..vamos.

Ya estaba en la estacion y tenian que despedirse. El primero fue fenrir que se acaricio en la pierna de Mayura, Mayura lo acaricio con cariño. Después Yamino sacó un pañuelo que seguro habia pedido por correspondencia y decia que la echaria de menos, que comiera bien y que cuando volviera le haria de comer lo que ella quisiera. Mayura sonrio y le dio un gracias por ello. Y por último estaba Loki. El chico estab frio en apariencia, sin emocion, realmente todavía no aceptaba que fuese una despedida.

Mayu: Lokikun..

Mayura penso por un momento en como despedirse de él. Al final no pudo evitar tirarse en sus brazos, como aquella vez en el que el volvio de donde fuese. Loki sintio como ella lo abrazaba y la rodeo con sus cortos brazos y su mirada perdida, la echaria tanto de menos.

Misao: ¬¬ Mayura

Al separarse ella le acaricio el rostro

Entonces Loki pudo al fin sacar palabra porque esto parecia haberse vuelto imposible para él: cumple la promesa, yo no me iré...te esperaré.. ( le dijo bajito sin que se enteraran los demás.)

Mayu: - Yo tb la cumpliré, asi que hasta pronto ( dijo saludando con su mano mientras tenia que subir al tren)

Yamino: señorita Mayura vuelva pronto

Fenrir: guau!

Y asi, Loki pude ver como aquella chica que le habia regalado una sonrisa aquel dia que aparecio en la agencia Enjaku, se perdia de su vista.

--

El señor Misao y su hija habian llegado a Osaka, después de varias horas de viaje.

--

El telefono sonó en la agencia Enjaku, Loki estaba algo desanimado, parecia que empezaba a darse cuenta de que era todo verdad, de que Mayura se habia ido.

Yamino fue a coger el telefono para contestar al cliente, cuando habian llegado a la agencia Loki le habia pedido que no aceptara por hoy ningun caso y a pesar de ser ya por la tarde, no habia cambiado de idea.

Yamino contesto.

Yamin: agencia de detectives Enjaku.

Mayura: Hola Yamino

Yamin: Señorita Mayura?

Loki: qué?

Loki se levanto a prisa de su asiento y acudio al telefono.

Yamino vio como su padre estaba a su lado esperando ansioso que el le pasase el telefono.

Yam: si, aquí esta esperando coger el telefono ansioso.

Loki: ¬¬ Ù/U

Yamino le paso el telefono a Loki

Lok: si..

Mayu: Lokiikunnn Acabamos de llegar a Osaka, llamaba ya porque papa me ha dicho que donde vivimos no hay telefono T.T Asi que decidi llamar ya para decir que habia llegado y..

Misao: Mayura, acabamos de llegar a la estacion, y te acabas de despedir de ellos, mira que has salido corriendo para llamarlos..

Mayu: Ú/u esto...

Loki: parece que tu padre esta un poco molesto ¬¬ "no le caigo muy bien que digamos"

Mayu: es que lo he dejado con todas las maletas...

Misao: Mayura.. ¬¬

Mayu: tengo que dejarte

Loki: comprendo.

Mayura: Lokikun ( Piiiiiiiiii ( señal de que se acaba la llamada)) Ah, se acaba...Lokikun..no te olvides de mi..( tic, tic ( finalizada))

Loki: ah, se ha cortado.." tu tampoco te olvides de mi " Mayura...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 

Unos meses después...

Loki: que aburrido..

Yamino: amo Loki, deberia entretenerse con algo, aquellos casos ya los resolvió?

Loki: si Yamino, eran demasiado faciles

Yamino: se le ve tan decaido

Loki: no me apetece nada..

Yamino: quizás tengo algo que le anime

Loki: no creo que..

Yamino: una carta de Mayura

Loki: 0.0

Loki se levanto del asiento

Loki: de Mayura?

Yamino: si - Tome amo Loki

Loki cogio la carta y se sento de nuevo en la silla, Yamino se fue a por el te y Loki aprovecho para abrir la carta y leerla, no sin antes tranquilizar sus nervios respirando ondo.

Carta:

Querido Loki:

Que tal? Como estas? Seguro que reolviendo muchos misterios sin mi T.T Me tienes que contar todo, ya hace mucho que te escribe la carta anterior,es que he tenido trabajo en el templo y tampoco tenia nada que contarte, además Termil me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas y me he tenido que poner al dia en la escuela. Ah Termil es un compañero del instituto aunque no estamos en las mismas clases, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos - Es uy simpatico ññ y me ayuda de vez en cuando, es increíble, tiene un manejo con la espada y es muy agil, siempre que me meto en problemas me ayuda. Aunque yo he cambiado -he mejorado en muchas cosas Lokikun entre ellas mis notas, aunque sigo detrás de misterios o Como esta todo por ahí? Seguro que comes los manjares que prepara Yamino, cuanto daria por comer algo que haya cocinado el de nuevo, y Fenrir sigue tan tragon como siempre? Debes darle bien de comer es un perro detective. Ah! Seguro que Narukami esta buscando trabajo como siempre..y Reiya? Espero que todo le vaya bien.

Lokikun y tu? Como estas? Muchas veces me pregunto si pensaras que es mejor que no este alli, entrando cada dia en la oficina y molestandote..

Espero que no te hayas olvidado de tu hermosa detective ayudante Ú.U

Todavía no se cuando volveré T.T

Bueno tendría mucho que preguntarte pero no puedo hacerlo en la carta o no tendra fin Cuidate mucho.

Con cariño:

Mayura Daidoji

Loki: " Mayura...sigues igual con los misterios...como iba a olvidarte..se nota que no estas, claro que no me alegro de que te fueras...que pienses eso..me entristece..me alegra mucho que me escribiese..." pero...quien es ese Termil?

Yamino: ( que habia entrado con la bandeja) Termil? A que se refiere amo Loki?

Loki: no, nada ¬¬...seguro que pasa tiempo con él...y no es de fiar, además podria ser un enviado de odin..

Yamino: -.-¿ amo..Loki...de que habla?

Loki: voy a dar un paseo

Yamino: y el te?

Pero Loki abandono la Agencia Enjaku e irrumpio las calles de forma solitaria

--

Unassemanasdespués, Mayura recibio una carta de Loki, no la habia escrito antes porque habia estado algo molesto, le daba la sensación de que ella habia encontrado un sustituto suyo, alguien que ahora estaba a su lado en todo momento y que tarde o temprano ella se olvidaria de él.

Mayura tomo la carta emocionada por ser de él y la abrio rapidamente cuando se sento debajo de aquel árbol que tanto le agradaba, bajo las flores de cerezo, que se veian hermosas.

Carta:

Querida Mayura:

Aquí todo esta muy tranquilo, los casos que hay que seguro estas pensando en eso, son bastante normales y simples. Fenrir sigue como siempre y se alimenta demasiado bien y Yamino, ya sabes, encargando cosas por correspondencia. Narukami me pregunto por ti en uno de sus descansos porque como dices, esta de un trabajo a otro. Reiya se pasa por aquí a veces. Y yo..pues quizás no tb como tu ¬¬ , de todas formas no sabes si ese Fermil es de fiar, asi que ten mucho cuidado. Y se nota tu ausencia esta todo demasiao tranquilo, no siempre me gusta que este todo tan tranquilo asi que espero que pronto vengas a interrumpirla. Bueno, ten cuidado con lo que haces y con quien vas ¬¬

Con cariño...Loki

Mayu: " Loki no cambiara, siempre diciendo que no me meta en problemas, parece que esta algo molesto...por que?.." Lokikun..

Fermil: Loki? es una carta suya?

Mayu: eh?

Fermil le quito a Mayura la carta.

Mayu: devuélvemela, que haces?

Fermil: no deberias perder el tiempo escribiendote con un crio.

Mayu: pero qué te pasa, tu no eres asi, porque siempre hablas mal de Lokikun?

Fermil: precisamente porque tu siempre hablas de él, el no esta aquí, asi que deja de mirar tanto para alla, eso es pasado Mayura, asi que diviértete más, además ahora me tienes a mi

Mayu: Si eres mi amigo deberias respetar a Lokikun, el es muy importante para mi.

Fermil: ¬¬ esta bien, vamonos ya.

Mayu: con lo timido que eres siempre y hay que ver lo que te alteras cuando es algo de Lokikun..

Fermil: ¬¬ anda, vamos ( tomándole la mano) " ese crio parece sabelotodo"

Mayu: ah! Al final te has podido clasificar para el campeonato?

Fermil: si - Irás a verme al campeonato, no? ¬¬

Mayu: debe ser interesantísimo quizás descubra algun..

Fermil: Mayura, a verme a mi, no a los misterios..además no hay ninguno.

---- ----------- ----------

En la Agencia Enjaku...

Yamino: amo Loki le escribio al final a la señorita Mayura? Como decia que no...

Loki: si, lo hice ( decia mientras leia el periodico)

Yamino: esta vez se demoro mucho, puedo preguntarle por qué?

Loki: simplemente he estado ocupado.

Yamino: pues igual que antes, supongo que tiene que ver con la ultima carta que recibió, le decia algo que no le gustaba?

Loki: Yamino...no tiene nada que ver..

Fermir: papi, papi. Dicen que van a echar en la tele el campeonato de Osaka, es alli donde está la muchacha del misterio, no?

Loki: si, es alli..ire a verlo, quizás sea entretenido

Loki fue al salon para ver junto a sus hijos el campeonato desde Osaka, ese campeonato era muy conocido, alli los participantes demostraban su destreza con las espadas, algo tipico en todo japón, a Loki siempre le habia parecido algo elegante, tenia que reconocerlo, aunque algunos podian llegar a ser bulgares con las técnicas, pero podia ser algo muy fino, una forma elegante de ganar al contrario, aunque el preferia no tomar parte en ningun tipo de enfrentamiento, el era más elegante junto a su guadaña, muchas veces habia hecho que las diosas se derritieran con su forma de enfrentarse, tan elegante Ú.U

Tv:

El campeonato de Osaka está muy reñdo aunque hay un competidor que destaca sobre los demás, el joven Yumitsu Termil, que fue el primer elegido de Osaka...

Loki: Yumitsu Termil...Termil..ese nombre..no creo que..

Tv:

Yumitsu Termil va al instituto Dujenso, donde es muy popular no solo con sus habilidades deportivas, sino que el joven Yumitsu es uno de los estudiantes de mejores notas y hay que decir que es un chico muy apuesto Ú/U

Yamino: parece que ese chico es muy popular.

Tv: acerquémonos a Yumitsu...

Entrev: Yumitsu, como vas a celebrar el premio?

Termil: para ello primero debo ganar, no hay nada hecho

Yamin: parece alguien muy sensato..

Loki: si, eso parece.

Tv:

Entrev: hay alguien,a quien si ganaras, se lo dedicarias?

Termil: Ú/U Pues..esto...tengo una amiga...

Entrev: asi que a una chica a quien?

Mayura aparece detrás de Termil.

Loki: Mayura? Entonces ese tipo..

Tv:

Mayura: Termil, ya debes colcocarte -

Entrev: es ella?

Termil: eh...si...Ú/U

Mayura: yo? El qué?

Entrev: - nada, nada, cosas nuestras .- Bueno Yumitsu, no te entretenemos más.

Ahora veremos el desenlace de..

(por detrás en la imagen del televisor:...

Termil se acerca a Mayura sonriéndole y coloca su brazo por detrás de Mayura, diciéndole – vamos -.

Fenrir: eh? Desde cuando la muchacha del misterio tiene novio?

Yamino: 0.0 esto...amo Loki...es por eso que usted..

Loki: no es su novio ¬¬

Echan: puede que sea un amigo de Mayura.

Loki: exacto echan, es un amigo, no su novio.

Fenrir: pues papi para no ser su novio el tipo tiene mucha confianza, ya viste...y..

Loki: ¬¬

Fenrir:...y antes ha dicho que queria dedicárselo a ella..seguro que le gusta..

Echan: si seguro..

Loki: y a mi qué? Ella puede tener novio si quiere, como si quiere tener más de uno Ú.U

Echan: pero Lokisama eso no significa que a Mayura le guste..

Yamino veia como su padre estaba muy molesto, por mucho que quisiera no aparentarlo, actuando como si le diera igual, pero desde luego asi no seria, porque estuvo durante toda una semana de mal humor, ni si quiera habia leido una carta que le habia llegado de Mayura.

--

Un mes después:

A Mayura aún no le habia llegado ninguna carta de Loki, se extraño mucho pero aún estuvo esperando una carta, penso que quizás el pequeño detective estaba muy ocupado.

Dos semanas después..

Aún no habia recibido ninguna carta, asi que tomó algo de dinero, pues las conferencias eran bastante caras y se fue al centro de Osaka donde habia telefonos.

El telefono sonó en la agencia hasta que Yamino lo cogio.

agencia enjaku qué..

mayu: yamino?

Señorita mayura como se encuentra? Y ..

Esta bien lokikun? ( dijo algo angustiada)

Si, el esta bien, esta aquí en el despacho.

Ah! Entonces si no me ha escrito..yamino..dime..el..él..se...se ha...olvidado de mi?

Eh? No, claro que no, señorita Mayura el amo Loki no se ha olvidado de usted.

Loki: eh? " ella ha llamado porque pensaba que yo.."

entonces es que el esta enfadado por algo...Yamino, tu sabes por qué?

Esto..no esta enfadado solo que tiene mucho trabajo.

Loki miraba a su hijo, pensando en si seria mejor acercarse y dejar esa tontería de una vez...pero su orgullo se pudo en defensa y ..no sabia si era más importante ese orgullo o hablar con ella como deseaba.

oh vaya, asi que tiene que estar de un lado para otro...ya veo.. en otro momento quizás...

Loki se acercó a coger el telefono pero cuando le quito el telefono a su hijo, Mayura ya habia colgado.

Yamino: ya colgo amo Loki

Loki: vaya..

Mayu: se escuchaba triste.

Loki: triste?

Yamin: pensaba que usted se habia olvidado de ella.

Loki:..le escribiré y ya esta..

Yamin: no puede

Loki: pero si..

Yamin: no hay dirección donde mandarla, va a estar fuera bastante tiempo, de un lado a otro, lo siento amo Loki.

Loki: entonces no puedo escribirla..

Yamin: no.

Loki se quedo a solas en aquella habitación y saco algo que llevaba colgado en su cuello, era la cadena de Mayura...

Loki: " Mayura...tienes que cumplir tu promesa...yo...te esperaré...se que volverás"

Año y medio después.. ( habian pasado dos años desde que Mayura se habia a Osaka)

Mayura miró su anillo, aquel aniño que a veces parecia haber brillado de una forma extraña, cuando estaba en algun peligro, sintio que Loki estaba con ella en esos momentos, salvándola como antaño habia hecho en persona. Aún le quedaba un año para matricularse en la escuela secundaria. Mayura llevaba una tipica ropa japonesa, que realmente ahora le sentaba muy bien, habia madurado en esos dos años, haciendo de ella el tiempo una mujer.

Caminaba por aquellas calles, en las que se sentia tan a gusto.

Entonces vio como un pajarito se habia quedado enganchado en la rama de un árbol y estaba malherido, como pudo se subio al árbol. Se estiro para alcanzarlo y con cuidado sacarlo de ahí, cuando lo tomo en sus manos se resbaló y cayó del árbol, pero no sintio el frio suelo, por el contrario cayo sobre algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Mayura: ayy!

X: se podria decir que ha caido del cielo...pero que daño..

Mayu: lo siento es que el pajarito estaba herido y yo..

Mayura levanto la cabeza para mirar a aquel hombre, estando todavía encima suyo. Entonces se sorprendio, se quedo mirándole a los ojos. Como él cuando la vio, Le parecia muy hermosa, aquella mujer que tenia sobre él..era atractiva...habia algo que hacia que su corazon latiese muy rápido, hacia tanto que no le latia asi el corazón..

Mayu: ah! Lo siento yo.. ( y se levanto a prisa)

X: se encuentra bien?

Mayu: si Ú/u

X: y lo consiguió?

Mayu: el qué?

X: el pajarito.

Mayu: si ( dijo mientras abria sus manos para enseñáreselo) pero está herido..lo curaré -

Entonces el muchacho miro la mano de Mayura y vio en ella aquel anillo, ese anillo que él le habia dado hace tanti iempo.."Mayura" penso..pero no podia ser..ella no estaba alli, debia ser una mala jugada de su mente, pero la duda se disipo cuando esta le dijo: gracias..Kamisama

Entonces no hubo ninguna duda, ella era Mayura...Mayura habia vuelto.

Loki: Mayura?

Mayu: si -

Loki: pero tu...( mirándola de arriba a bajo Ú/u) no estabas..

Mayu: acabo de llegar.

Loki: no sabia..

Mayu: solo lo sabe un amigo, ni si quiera lo sabe mi padre. Queria volver ya, y lo decidi por mi cuenta, ya tendre que explicarle a mi padre...pero tenia que volver. Lo echaba tanto de menos..todo me parece aún más bonito -

Loki: si..más..bonito ( decia mirándola)

Mayu: Kamisama..puedo preguntarte algo?

Loki: claro

Mayu: Lokikun...se...se ha ido?

Loki vio la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Mayura y comprendio que Mayura no lo habia olvidado, además aquella dirección que ella seguia, sin duda iba a la Agencia Enjaku.

Loki: no, no se ha ido. Según parece tiene que cumplir una promesa.

Mayu: - entonces no se ha ido...estoy tan feliz ( dijo abrazandose a Loki)

Loki: Ú/U

Mayu: pues, espero que no esté enfadado, me dirijía a su casa. Acabo de llegar pero estaba impaciente por ir.

Loki: Ú/U

Mayu: pues me voy..

Loki: espera, te acompaño hasta la agencia

Mayu: eh..gracias ññ


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Loki: esto...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos..

Mayu: si..ah! todavía no te di las gracias

Mayura se paro en seco y le dio las gracias a Kami sama poniéndose delante de él.

Mayu: aquel dia, concediste mi deseo -

Loki: todavía lo recuerdas..

Mayu: como iba a olvidarlo, gracias a eso Lokikun volvio. Nunca podria olvidarlo.

Loki: dime..este tiempo tu..has..pensado en él?

Mayu: eh? Pues claro, en todos - extrañaba tanto todo esto..

Loki: a..todos.. Supongo que has estado muy liada con eso de tener novio y eso.

Mayu: novio?

Loki: te vi por la tele con él, era un campeonato..ese Termil...es tu novio, no? ( dijo de mala gana)

Mayu: Termil? No que va...el es un amigo, un buen amigo pero nada más.

Loki: entonces no lo es..( dijo suspirando)

Mayu: Todavía no tengo novio..en lo único que pensaba era volver con Lokikun

Lok: Ú/U con..migo..( dijo muy bajo)

Mayu: me pregunto si habra cambiado algo..o si seguira siendo el mismo de siempre..me habra echado de menos?..quien sabe.

Lok: seguro que si..

Mayu: tu crees?

Lok: estoy seguro.

Mayu: que bien -

Loki: has cambiado mucho ( decia mientras la miraba con aquellas ropas)

Mayu:..si...acostumbrados a soler verme con el uniforme, verme ahora con esta ropa debe resultar algo raro. Es que me vine directo después de unos asuntos en el templo.

Loki: no solo lo digo por la vestimenta...se..se nota que Ú/U has crecido

Mayu: oh! Si? Eso me han dicho. Uahhhh! Ya estamos delante de la Agencia.. que nerviosa estoy.

Loki: vaya es verdad ya hemos llegado.

Mayu: que nervios..

Loki: tranquila - ..Por cierto si no has venido con equipaje y eso..además donde vas a quedarte?

Mayu: ay! Sabia que se me olvidaba algo -.-"

Loki: (Disk!)

Mayu: el equipaje ya me lo mandan y lo de quedarme..pues la llave del templo la tiene mi padre, asi que no tengo donde quedarme.

Loki: sigues tan despistada como siempre. Será mejor que pases aquí la noche.

May: pero..como se lo pregunto a Lokikun? No voy a decilr hola cuanto tiempo puedo dormir aquí?

Loki: jajaja. Por eso no te preocupes no habra problema, diselo. Después de todo, estas aquí para verle.

May: gracias Kami sama Espero que nos volvamos a ver

Lok: estoy seguro de ello.

May: deseame suerte -

Loki le tomo las dos manos y acercándoselas al rostro le dio un beso en ellas y dulcemente le dio suerte.

Mayura se ruborizo ante ello, pero tras quedarse un poco paralizada mientras veia como se alejaba Kami sama, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y entro hacia la agencia..

Loki habia conseguido adentrarse en la mansión antes de ella, a traves de una ventana abierta, utilizando sus alas para pasar el muro, con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Lok: yamino estoy en el despacho

Yami: amo Loki por donde ha entrado?

Loki: -

Mayura llamo a la agencia y la reciibió un feliz Yamino, que se alegro inmensamente cuando se dio cuenta de quien era. Fenrir tb habia ido a recibirla y habia empezado a dar saltos y esas cosas para llamar su atención.

Pero aún no habia visto a esa persona que deseaba, llego al pasamano de la escalera y fue ascendiendo mientras charlaba con Yamino, mientras sus nervios se alzaban en ella.

Estaba delante de aquella puerta que habia abierto tantas veces antes, pero esta vez era algo tan distinto..

Yamino abrio la puerta y se adentro en el despacho.

Yam: amo Loki tenemos visita a que no sabe quien..

Loki: Mayura ( dijo antes de que ella entrara)

Mayura se adentro en la habitación

May: si te preguntara me dirias que eres detective, no? -

Lok: si. -

Loki se levanto de la silla y se puso frente a Mayura

May: he cumplido mi promesa

Lok: yo tambien...has tardado mucho.

Yami: promesa?

May: Lokikun

Mayura se agacho y acaricio el rostro de Loki.

May: has crecido

Lok: tu tambien lo has hecho en este tiempo.

Ma: te he echado de menos

Dijo antes de tirarse encima de el abrazándolo

May: te he echado tanto de menos...Loki kun..gracias por no irte

Lok: te lo habia prometido.

Yamino: amo Loki, que feliz estoy de que la señorita Mayura este de vuelta, ire a preparar algo de cenar.

Fenrir al escuchar la palabra cena, decidio acompañar a Yamino para ver si podia comer algo mientras lo hacia. Echan decidio dejar solos a Mayura y Loki.

May: Lokikun...no pude venir antes..de hecho...todavía no podia pero..

Lok: por eso no te preocupes ya veremos que hacemos..y dime.. ( separándose de ella) donde vas a dormir hoy?

May: ah! Eso..pues..yo no tengo donde..

Lok: entonces le dire a Yamino que prepare una habitación para ti

May: en serio?

Lok: crees que te dejaria en la calle? Por quien me tomas?

May: gracias Loki kun ( dijo mientras volvia a echarse encima suya, solo que esta vez tan fuerte que hizo a Loki caer hacia atrás con Mayura encima de el.)

Lok: Ú/U Mayura..que no soy un niño..

May: - yo nunca te he dicho que lo seas.. vaya...es porque te aplasto?

Loki: Ú/u ( doblando su rostro para otro lado) es que no..no..

May: es que te echaba tanto de menos que me emocione al oir que podia quedarme aquí -

Mayura se levanto y ayudo a Loki a levantarse

Ma: Lokikun yo quiero dormir contigo **0**

Loki: quéeeeeeeee? Ú/U

May: durmamos juntos - asi podre hablar contigo y contarme cosas y..

Loki: y...y...y...qué..más? Ú/U

May: pues que charlaremos mucho tiempo y..

Loki: ah..

May: y podre abrazarte y todo ññ

A Loki se le subio la tonalidad del rostro bastante.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Lok: Mayura eso no...

May: anda loki kun - por favorrrrrr, hace tanto que no nos vemos, solo por hoy.

Lok: es que...( decia mirando a otro lado)

May: por favorrrrrrrr

Lok: um..esta bien..pero solo por hoy.

May: 0 gracias Loki kun ( dijo de nuevo echándose encima suya)

Lok: ú/u Mayura deja de hacer eso.

May: es que me haces muy feliz Aunque me has tenido un tiempo preocupada, pensaba que tu te habias olvidado de mi T.T

Lok: tonta..

May: Loki kun..podriamos dar un paseo mientras prepara la comida Yamino?

Lok: ..un paseo...por que no.

Después de despedirse de los demas, salieron Loki y Mayura a dar un paseo. Mayura no tardo en tomar de la mano al muchacho que habia crecido. Haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero aun mas cuando al sentarse en un banco del parque le tomo el brazo.

May: todo este tiempo...ha sido demasiado largo..deseaba tanto volver... muchas gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa...

Lok: no tienes que darme las gracias por eso Mayura..estarás cansada...

May: un poco..pero..no..

Lok: podemos volver y asi descansas un poco..

May: no quiero volver ya..

Lok: o..cierras los ojos y descansas un poco aquí..relajate..

Le dijo mientras con una mano le habia cerrado los ojos. Mayura no tardo en relajarse, hasta el punto de quedarse dormida.

Loki Se quedo observando a la chica, hacia tiempo que no la habia tenido asi de cerca..dos años...dos años que se habian hecho extraños y tristes, aunque no quisiera admitirlo...Y ahora...estar tan cerca de ella..resultaba parecer un espejismo..no que no hubiese soñado con ello en estos años..pero..algo real..pensar en ello, le hacia sonreir. Pero pronto esa sonrisa de descoloró cuando vio a una muy enfadada Freiya delante de el, haciendo que tragase saliva instintivamente por lo que sabia que le esperaria..Freiya era alguien muy celosa cuando se trataba de el, aunque no tenia derechos sobre él.

Freya: Loki sama...qué..que crees que haces con esa chica?¬¬

Lok: Fre...Freiya...ella es Mayura..ha vuelto..

Freiya: vuelto? Eso no significa que tu estes asi con ella.

Mayura hizo un movimiento como de despertarse por el ruido que armaba Freiya.

Lok: mira lo que estas haciendo, como se despierte por tu culpa..

Frei: pues que despierte, como se atreve! Que pasa si..

Los ojos de Loki se volvieron completamente rojos, haciendo que Freiya se detuviera y se silenciara..

Lok: asi..esta mejor.

Freiya miraba a Mayura con cara de asesina.

Lok: ella esta muy cansada por el viaje..y no quiero que la despiertes.

Loki giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica que descansaba en su hombro, esta durmiendo habia alzado la cabeza quedándose muy cerca de su boca, haciendo que el se fijara en ella, mientras una tonalidad rosada empezaba a marcar su rostro, su boca se abrio un poco mientras que sin darse cuenta iba a acabar la distancia.

Freiya abrio sus ojos de par en par y entonces dijo:-Loki sama que piensas que le haces? ¬¬ aparta-

Loki que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer retiro el rostro bastante ruborizado.

Fra: ¬¬

Lok: no es lo que pensabas Freiya...no..no te enfades..

Fre: es que te gusta ella?

Loki: eh? Ú/u que dices?...no..no digas tonterías.

Frey: entonces por que te sonrojas..por timidez? (pregunto intentando convencerse de eso)

Mayura se movio un poco y abrio cuidadosamente un poco sus ojos, aun con sueño.

May: loki..kun..pasa al..algo

Lok: eh! No..nada..Mayura sigue descansando..( dijo mientras le cerraba los ojos de nuevo con la mano)

Después de eso Tal como Loki miro a freiya, esta comprendio que era mejor callarse, el striker hoy no estaba para esas cosas...y enfadarlo podia empeorar las cosas, de modo, que decidio irse a pesar de su gran enfado. Loki pudo volver a relajarse sin su presencia, y disfruto de nuevo del momento al lado de su amiga, que tanto habia echado de menos.

--

Mayura habia tomado su camisón del equipaje tras recibirlo y se habia cambiado en el cuarto de Loki.

Loki estaba aun en el despacho, de pie junto a una de las grandes ventanas, el silencio de la noche le resultaba a penas triste, habian sido tan largos estos silencios, esta aparente soledad que el solo se habia guardado para si mismo.. Saco la cadena que desde hacia dos años llevaba colgada al cuello, aquella medalla que ella le habia dejado como prueba de su promesa, de su vuelta, la apreto con fuerza, pensando en todo ese tiempo sin ella...Mayura habia ocupado tantos pensamientos...nadie sabia que el llevaba esa cadena en todo este tiempo, nunca se la habia quitado, alguna vez alguien le habia preguntado que era eso que parecia tener colgado, pero el cambiaba de tema, era algo que no queria compartir con nadie,algo que solo era de ellos dos...Volvio a guardarse la cadena..que apenas se veia con el pijama, ya menos infantil..y mirando la luna creciente en aquella noche de estrellas..susurro su nombre...-Mayura...-

Loki fue a su habitación y tras llamar abrio la puerta..recordando como les habia comentado a sus hijos cuando Yamino dijo que arreglaria el cuarto para Mayura, que ellos dormirían por esta noche juntos, recordando la vergüenza de decirlo y sabiendo que sus hijos se quedarian sorprendidos..Loki intento disimular en la voz que era algo normal y algo sin importancia aunque sus hijos no lo vieran asi. Abrio la puerta y se producia a entrar cuando la vio, ella estaba destapando un poco la cama, mientras que estaba sobre ella estirada para destapar el otro lado de la cama.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos, mientras sintio como el rubor cubria sus pequeñas mejillas.Mayura sin duda era hermosa. Mayura se quedo mirándolo y le dedico una sonrisa mientras acababa de destaparla y se volvia a levantar de la cama.

La mirada de Loki estaba fija en ella, sin dar ningun paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

May: es que..no piensas entrar Loki kun? es tu habitación -

Lok: ah! Si..

Y Loki se acerco hacia la cama por el lado contrario donde estaba parada Mayura.

May: me hace mucha ilusion ( decia mientras entraba en la cama al igual que Loki)

Quedaron extendidos mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos.

May: Loki kun...como te ha ido todo?

Lok: bien..

May: y has resuelto muchos casos sin mi?

Lok: no muchos, eran muy sencillos y simples, seguro te hubieras aburrido..

May. No creo T.T

Lok: seguro salen más.

May: y dime..ya ..ya..tienes ..novia?

Loki se sorprendio de la pregunta, aunque sabia que Mayura le preguntaria sobre mil cosas.

Lok:..no...

May:...

Se quedaron de nuevo mirándose a los ojos hasta que Mayura volvio a hablar.

May: Loki kun..me dijeron que todo esto se habia quedado en el pasado..y cuando tu dejaste de escribirme..me aconsejaron que te olvidara.

Loki odio en ese momento a quien le hubiera dicho tales cosas a Mayura.

May: pero yo

Mayura se acerco aun más a Loki y le acaricio el rostro con su mano dulcemente.

May:..no podia olvidarte..

Dijo mientras empezaba a pegar su rostro al suyo


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Las mejillas de loki se sonrojaron, fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta y Mayura se separo de el. Yamino abrio la puerta.

Yam: vine para ver si querian que les despertase a alguna hora

May: gracias Yamino.

Loki se habia quedado paralizado..que era lo que..iba a pasar? Y si Yamino no..en ese momento se sintio molesto por la repentina presencia inesperada y no deseada de su hijo en esos momentos.

Yam: amo loki?

Lok: ¬¬ no..no hace falta, gracias Yamino.

Yam: " parece molesto..por que sera?"

Yamino salio de la habitación

Loki volvio a situarse en la realidad y relajarse en su cama, mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, pero bajo la mirada ruborizada cuando noto que Mayura lo abrzaba, haciendo que casi Loki tuviese su cara en su pecho. Aunque pudo volver a respirar algo mas tranquilamente cuando Mayura bajo un poco su cuerpo para quedarse más a su altura.

Desde luego dormir hoy seria una aventura casi imposible, teniendo a una chica como ella a su lado, aunque más bien era por ser ella que resultaba tan difícil, el striker nunca hubiese imaginado que podria estar asi de nervioso por dormir solamente con una chica..si antes le hubieran dicho que esto ocurria no se lo hubiera creido. Pero esto era asi, sentia como su cuerpo temblaba mientras su corazon palpitaba acelerado. Sentia el pelo de la chica en su piel, mientras los brazos de esta lo rodeaban por asi decirlo.sintiendo el tacto de su piel suave. Mayura levanto de nuevo un poco el rostro mirando aquellos ojos próximos y hermosos. Le dedico una bella sonrisa, esa que solo le daba a el. Y acercándose un poco a su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Loki se sonrojara por ello.

May: me quede antes con ganas de dartelo como entro yamino..

Lok: asi que era eso..

May: eh?

Lok: no..nada

May Loki kun…te quiero tanto..

Esas palabras daban en el como una corriente de alto voltaje, mientras lo cubria de una sensación hermosa y calida.

Loki: se sonrojo y queria decir algo pero su voz parecia haberse esfumado..cuando sintio que podria emitir algun sonido le contesto, primero intentando calmarse para no tartamudear, esto parecia haberse vuelto un habito ahora a su lado.

Lok: yo..tambien..te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes Ú/u ( Dijo intentando no parecer muy atento a lo que decia y sin darle importancia)

Mayura lo miro con un poco de sonrojo, aunque el pequeño no queria dar a entender nada según sus pensamientos, esas palabras la hacian muy feliz.

Mayura se quedo mirando su dulce rostro, de un pequeño muchacho aunque habia credido en estos dos años., toco su rostro acariciándolo con una mano, mientras con una mirada tierna de cariño empezo a hablarle.

May: este tiempo, que hemos estado separandos..ha sido un camino muy largo para poder estar aquí hoy contigo..Loki kun..te has vuelto tan necesario para mi..que yo..sin darme cuenta...

Loki sentia como el rostro de la muchacha se acercaba de nuevo al suyo, no podia evitar estar nervioso e impaciente, su cuerpo parecia querer acercarse para que no se escapara, no se habia parado a pensar en esa necesidad de acortar la distancia, no habia nada mas en su mente. Y esta vez, Mayura no parecia pretender castigarle con un beso en la mejilla, eso deseaba el, como algo que se habia vuelto necesario..sentia como los labios de la chica estaban tan cerca de los suyos que podia sentir su respiración sobre el, mientras los ojos cerrados de la chica, parecian imitarlos los de Loki, pero un ruido proveniente de la puerta volvio a hacer que se separasen. Fenrir habia raspado en la puerta, llamándolos.

Lok: fenrir?

Fenri: papi, abreme

Mayura se levanto a abrir la puerta para ver sin duda al pequeño perro que daba en la puerta.

Loki la siguo con la mirada mientras aun estaba atontado por su cercania, sentia como su rostro debia estar completamente rojo, y ver lo hermosa que Mayura era, cuando esta se levanto, no ayudaba a que dejara de estarlo.

Mayura abrio la puerta, dejando pasar al pequeño perro.

Fer: papi, puedo dormir con vosotros?

Lok: dormir..con nosotros?

Mayura: que mono 0, asi que quiere dormir con nosotros ( dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos)

Loki: ¬¬..Fenrir..

Ferir: venga papi - ( dijo mientras ponia cara de perro abandonado)

May: qué dices Loki kun?

Loki doblo su rostro a otro lado, y sin darse cuenta en susurros hablo lo suficientemente alto para que se enterasen Fenrir y Mayura.

Lok: yo..hoy..solo quiero estar con ella.. ( susurraba muy timidamente y sonrojado)

Fenrir: 0.0

Mayura tb lo miro sorprendida..pero dulcemente sonrrio y volvio a poner a perrito chan en el suelo, mientras decia, tendra que ser en otra ocasión.

Lok: eh?

Loki no se habia dado cuenta de que lo habian oido asi que se sorprendio de que Mayura dijera que no se quedase.

May:ya has oido a loki kun.

Loki se dio cuenta de que lo habian oido asi que agacho la cabeza timidamente y ruborizado.

Y fenrir empezo a salir de la habitación, para antes de hacerlo darle una mirada extrana a su padre, parecia muy cortado por que hubiesen oido aquel susurro, que no era mas que su deseo.

Mayura cerro la puerta, mientras lo hacia y apoyaba su mano en la puerta para cerrarla sin hacer mucho ruido, se quedo un momento asi y dijo, casi tb en un susurro...

May: yo..tambien..quiero estar hoy solo contigo..

Loki sintio como se habia quedado sin respiración en ese momento, olvidándose de cómo uno respiraba.


End file.
